This invention relates to a stent. Stents are used in lumens in a human or animal body. When properly positioned in a lumen, a stent can contact the wall of the lumen to support it or to force the wall outwardly.
Stents can be made from a material which enables the stent to be compressed transversely elastically so that they can then recover outwardly when the compressing force is removed, into contact with the wall of the lumen. The enhanced elastic properties available from shape memory alloys as a result of a transformation between martensite and austenite phases of the alloys make them particularly well suited to this application. The nature of the superelastic transformations of shape memory alloys is discussed in "Engineering Aspects of Shape Memory Alloys", T. W. Duerig et al, on page 370, Butterworth-Heinemann (1990). Subject matter disclosed in that document is incorporated in this specification by this reference to the document.
A principal transformation of shape memory alloys involves an initial increase in strain, approximately linearly with stress. This behaviour is reversible, and corresponds to conventional elastic deformation. Subsequent increases in strain are accompanied by little or no increase in stress, over a limited range of strain to the end of the "loading plateau". The loading plateau stress is defined by the inflection point on the stress/strain graph. Subsequent increases in strain are accompanied by increases in stress. On unloading, there is a decline in stress with reducing strain to the start of the "unloading plateau" evidenced by the existence of an inflection point along which stress changes little with reducing strain. At the end of the unloading plateau, stress reduces with reducing strain. The unloading plateau stress is also defined by the inflection point on the stress/strain graph. Any residual strain after unloading to zero stress is the permanent set of the sample. Characteristics of this deformation, the loading plateau, the unloading plateau, the elastic modulus, the plateau length and the permanent set (defined with respect to a specific total deformation) are established, and are defined in, for example, "Engineering Aspects of Shape Memory Alloys," on page 376.